Our Time Now An ItGirl inspired story
by Kaede-YokoRevolutinaryone
Summary: I ended up writing this long long story with a Jenny-like protagonist at a boarding school of the Arts. So no deception. It's not an It Girl story. It was developed from the It-girl theme but spun more into being an Elite Arts school with new characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Okidoke...about this story, I'm a huge fan of the It Girl series and of the Jenny portrayed in the story ('cuz if you've seen GG you know she's totally different),  
So I ended up writing this long long story with a Jenny-like protagonist at a boarding school of the Arts. So no deception. It's not an It Girl story, butI felt like  
since it developed from that series that readers might still enjoy it. I started this project over a year ago and I've just finally published it, just to see if people would  
like it. If not, that's ok. This was just a trial run, i understand some people just want strictly fan-fic.

As always Please Comment and rate, positvely or negatively...but please don't be rude. I am very proud of this story whether greatly accepted or not.  
Thank you...

Our Time Now: A mini Series - From the Mind of Kaede.B

Stage 1 - It started out as a Feeling

Leaves were falling on the pathway creating obstacles for the luggage, RoseMary Clerk wheeled behind her. It was the last of her overly stuffed baggage she had brought with her to Riverwood Academy, the prestigious Arts boarding school in the south. Her mother and uncle had switched shifts driving over four times on a road-trip that had seemed it would never end. A road-trip she had hoped would lead her to becoming the person she always wanted to be. Somebody, who wasn't good little RoseMary Clerk. _Boring_ little Miss RoseMary Clerk. I mean come on, even her name sounded boring, she admitted silently to herself.

Nearing the front steps of her dorm building, she glimpsed up to see smiling, yet unfamiliar faces greeting one another and laughing around. She felt a pang. 'Will I find friends to joke around with like that?' She questioned, in her mind. Bumping her luggage up the steps as she went, she nodded to the giggling girls, who already looked so comfortable in their new home. "New home, eh? Hope it's comfy. Come too far to going running back to Tennessee now.' That was something she was going to continue to tell herself; even though, she was only right across its border.

Walking into the common area, everyone was walking briskly around, all settling in. People, already dominating the wash room... People, lounging around the t.v., chatting nervously to their new companions or roommates... People, shuffling through the little kitchen area even... Swooning around to see that the elevator was a lost cause, she began to walk briskly to the stairwell. Up two flights to her third floor dorm, she'd already been up repeatedly, unpacking. The previous three times, her roommate had not yet arrived. Perhaps now... Perhaps now she could get to meet... _Josie Emory_ as her white board outside the room had read. 'Well her name sounds nice at least.' She thought.

Finally reaching her floor, making her way to her end of the hallway, shyly peeking in at the other girls busy moving in, she noticed that her door was opened. 'She's hooommmeee' She thought, sing-songly. She forced her body not to go into panic...or shock. 'She's just a person. Just a girl.' She tried to think. But her quivering hand betrayed her. The dread was seeping in. The worries, the fears. She couldn't help it. She was going to be living with this girl, for an entire year. What if this Josie, didn't like her? What if she found little Miss RoseMary Clerk....what? Weird? Lame? Plain? Ugly? 'Why should it matter?' She tried to force her mind to think. But regardless of what she could psych her mind into believing...she knew the truth. She cared. She _Uberly_ cared. It mattered to her. She wanted this girl to like her. To _accept _her. They didn't have to be best friends...just..please...she didn't want Josie to hate her.

Reaching the doorway, surprisingly she didn't halt; despite her fears. She just casually walked in...holding her breathe, expectantly; whether she realized this or not. A petite girl, with chopped short black hair, stood before her. Earphones around her neck, and leaning to the side with a smug smile, it was obvious she had heard RoseMary coming. Suddenly she was glad she hadn't hesitated outside the door, then she would've been the weird girl, gawking outside their dorm room.

"You RoseMary?" She posed. "Yea." RoseMary replied, trying to shake the fear from her voice, not really sure if she was succeeding or not, "Are you Josie?"

T  
The girl wrinkled her brow, and quietly laughed. "Uh-huh, but...yea..everyone calls me Jo. Please, don't be the exception."

RoseMary couldn't read her tone, but decided that it seemed sincere enough and nodded. Trying not to make the moment awkward...she shuffled her luggage in the closed, deciding to un-pack it later. Closing the door, she spun around to find Jo pinning a poster. Glancing around, there were several others already pinned, all photographic shots of morbid scenes. RoseMary found them oddly cool and interesting, and felt a sudden rush of fondness towards Jo; though she wasn't quite sure why. 'She's artsy. She's cool. She's people I've been waiting to know all my life... That's why' She told herself.

"Whaddya think?" Jo asked, adjusting it one last time before replacing her hands on her hips. The question startled RoseMary. "Cool." She blurted lamely; and could feel her face flush with shame at the dull response.  
But Jo simply turned around and nodded smiling..."Cool?"  
"uhh...Yea. very." RoseMary replied, again unsure of Jo's tone, but still returning her smile.

Perhaps she could get used to this environment... Maybe all the people on campus were like this. Cool. Hip. Artsy. Sure of themselves. If so, she sooo needed to find all of those things in herself to. RoseMary's mind began to spin with wonder and excitement. And without thinking, she plopped face down on the bed...already exhausted with the day, after moving... And you know what? She didn't even care, if her roommate thought, it made her seem sloppy.

This place was _Definitely_ already beginning to rub off on her.

Yes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Time Now: Stage 2 - In Sweet Time**

RoseMary Clerk fumbled with her hands in her pocket, as she stared down at her feet, walking down the pavement. Millions of thoughts were spinning through her head. 'Yesterday was cool.' She thought. The whole day had been a total spin. Road tripping for hours. Moving in. Meeting the coolest roomie ever. Going to the little welcome for new students. She had expected to see Josie there and to sit with her, but had soon realized that not only was Josie not new, she was a junior returning for her third year. It was nice. It was all very nice.

She was headed for her first class of the morning. She had auditioned as a student with a General feel for all arts, so for at least the first semester she was taking rounded courses. Her first class of the morning, as she was pleased to see, was Theatre. Drama club at her old school had always been so fun. It was definitely going to be one of her favorite classes, right along with art.

She let her mind absentmindedly wander when suddenly she felt her body collide with another, and then being immediately sprawled across the ground before realization had a chance to grasp her.

"Dude. You okay?"

RoseMary peeked open her eyes to see a bright blue eye glancing down at her from under a mop of dark brown hair. He was gorgeous in his own right. 'But..wait..did he just say dude?'

"Did you just call me dude?" She blinked

"Would you prefer dudette?"

RoseMary could feel a symbolic bubble of hope burst. He was an un-intelligible skater dude. And that...in her book...was not hot. She knew the type. And she would prefer someone with decent motor skills during a conversation. Thank heavens...but no thanks...take your Adonis back.

"No. I'd prefer RoseMary. And to not have a concussion."

"Oh, sorry. Sorry. Let me help you."

He reached down to pull her up and she noticed for once how tall he was. And how firm his grip was...and how Blue his eyes were, gorgeously blue... 'Get a grip already' She told herself. It was at that moment that she noticed his "Ask me About my Fork" T-shirt. 'Yup that did it.' She told herself, letting the annoying t-shirt ground her.

"Do I even want to?" RoseMary asked regaining her balance on her feet, with a smirk on her face. She didn't know why but she felt suddenly bold. Was it her pre-judgmental assumption of his mind being inferior to hers? Or was she once more falling victim to her surroundings...She didn't know.

His eyes looked dulled. "Huh?"

"Your shirt. Your...uh...fork?"

His eyes slightly glimmered with amusement.."Oh..yea. I can bend it." He droned the last couple of words making him sound like an arrogant surfer. Her mind momentarily wandered to him running across a beach in trunks. 'Yes. That definitely seemed like a more nature habitat for him.'

"Righttt... Anyways. I was heading for the theatre building. I have class. So I really..." She started

The mop-haired boy smirked. "I was totally heading in that direction. I'm a third year major. Never seen you before. You a freshie?"

RoseMary bit her cheek wandering how to respond. "No. I'm a sophie. A new one. um..Scholarship kid," As soon as she said that, she wish'd she could take it back. 'That's right, acknowledge, your poorness Rosie.' "But um...no. I uh...I'm in General studies. So I don't quite have a major yet."

The Boy's eyes shimmered again. "Sweet. Wanna walk with me?" 'Ew, was he flirting?' RoseMary wasn't sure. But honestly, she wasn't grossed out or pleased. She didn't really know what to feel. Or how to feel. It was just...different. I mean she wasn't even sure if he was flirting...maybe he was just nice. Clueless..but nice.

'Sure', She looked at him smiling expectantly. His eyes dimmed and he ruffled his brow. 'Wait, was something wrong here,' she thought. "So is that...a yes or no. You're kinda just starring dude."

RoseMary could feel her body go into shock. 'What?! hadn't she just answered? ...Ugh,,,she'd done that thing again, didn't she. Thought it. Forgot to speak.'

"Yes. I mean to say yes,," She fumbled.

He smiled and his eyes seemed to laugh as he...gestured his arms along the path, already busy with students. "Well let us go then, madam."


End file.
